It is common to come across mechanical walkways wherein various stretches that operate at different speeds are defined, in such a way that, according to the direction in which the same is operating, a first boarding area is established in the walkway, which moves slowly, alongside an acceleration area, an intermediate maximum speed area, a deceleration area and a slow speed disembarking area.
Various Solutions exist to achieve variable speed required in the acceleration and deceleration areas, including that proposed in ES2289955. Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,959 reveals an acceleration walkway, in which each palette, in addition to overlapping the previous palette, is provided with a pair of wheels. These wheels have a horizontal rotation axis and are not capable of adapting to a curved stretch when necessary, for example in order to carry out a horizontal turn. The way the set operates is therefore unsuitable.